In My Dreams
by GlamRakStar
Summary: I really suck at doing summaries. Um... Adam has an amazing dream...and a decision to make. Rated K . Just really sweet and fluffy.


**I actually started this after Adam's "beautiful dreams" tweet the other day...or a few weeks ago, whatever. And all this talk about "considering" marriage just made me want to edit it and post it. And let's pretend that this is a few months into the future, maybe in the spring, and that gay marriage has been legalized in California! Yay! (And I so hope that will actually be the case****!) So anyway. This is really short, and I wrote it pretty fast, so I apologize for any mistakes! 33**

* * *

><p>Adam woke up earlier than usual one morning. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Six fifteen was <em>way <em>too early to be awake on a day off. Looking down at Sauli, who was still asleep beside him, Adam smiled softly, just watching him for a moment. He studied the way Sauli's chest rose and fell with each breath, watched him shift a little in his slumber. Then, he had one of those moments. You know, the kind where suddenly you remember everything about your dreams, and then you have to sort through it all, because you're insanely curious about it.

Closing his eyes, Adam tried to remember his dream. But, hard as he tried, it just wouldn't come to him! All of a sudden, though, Sauli moved closer to Adam in his sleep, and there was a spark of something. Adam remembered exactly how his dream had ended.

_They were in a church. Adam and Sauli stood at the front, surrounded by everyone they knew._

"_You may now seal your union with a kiss," a tall African-American woman said. Adam pulled Sauli close and kissed him on the lips, right there in the middle of some church in front of everybody he knew, and everyone began to clap._

Adam's eyes flew open when he realized what his dream was of. Kissing Sauli in a church…"…seal your union…"

It's not unusual to dream about your future wedding day. It's perfectly normal. Only, with the love of his life sleeping right next to him, Adam found this profound. It was a sign. He was a big believer in signs like these. Plus, he'd had this dream before. A couple of times, actually. It had been slightly different, but no doubt about it: Adam had dreamt of getting married to Sauli Koskinen.

"Should I propose to him?" Adam whispered out loud. He gingerly climbed out of bed, so as not to disturb Sauli. He padded into the kitchen and turned on the coffee, then fell into his chair at the kitchen table. Just yesterday he'd sat in this very spot, and thought about the very thing that had captured his mind right now: marrying Sauli.

Sauli was the person Adam loved most, the person who knew Adam better than Adam knew himself; he was Adam's world. So why shouldn't they get married? _First comes love, then comes marriage_…

But it's not as easy as that, as Adam was now discovering. It's not easy at all. How do you ask someone to _marry _you? To spend the rest of forever with you? And besides, same-sex marriage had just been legalized in California a month ago. Adam didn't want people to think that he and Sauli were rushing into anything. But he wasn't worried about regretting it later on. Of course he wasn't! He would marry Sauli tomorrow if he could...if Sauli wanted to. And they had even talked about it before. Marriage...a family... Adam glanced out the French doors that led to their swimming pool. The sky was turning from a milky-gray to a grayish-pink: the sun was about to rise. Adam jumped up and made two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Sauli. He carefully set them outside on the patio table, then ran back into the bedroom.

"Sauli," he whispered, taking another moment to admire the way the younger man looked when he slept. "Wake up, baby, come watch the sunrise with me." Adam leaned down and kissed Sauli gently. Watching the sunrise was one of Sauli's favorite things, and sometimes he got upset if he missed it.

"Adam," Sauli mumbled, blinking up at him.

"Good morning," Adam whispered, scooping the tiny man out of bed and carrying him bridal-style out to the patio.

"What are we doing, Adam?" Sauli asked, waking up as Adam planted soft kisses along his neck as they went.

"We're watching the sunrise, honey. I made you coffee."

Outside, once Adam had made himself comfortable on one of the chaise lounges, Sauli climbed up next to him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Did you sleep good?" Adam asked quietly.

Sauli nodded sleepily. "Did you?"

"Oh, yes," Adam replied, kissing Sauli's temple. "I had a dream about you."

"Tell me about it," Sauli requested.

"Well, it was actually about me and you."

Sauli nodded, signaling to go on.

"We were in a church, Sauli. I was wearing a tux, and you were wearing this gorgeous tux, and you looked so beautiful…And then a woman told me to kiss you, so I did, and everybody clapped. Because my dream was about marrying you," Adam told him.

Sauli looked up at him and smiled slowly. "That sounds like a good dream, Adam," he said, running his fingers up and down Adam's bare chest.

"Oh, it was. It was the best dream I've ever had," Adam said, knowing this was true.

Sauli didn't reply. They both looked up at the sky and watched the sun come up over the horizon, turning the sky from orange to pick to purple and blue. This took several minutes, and they were silent the whole time.

"I love you," Sauli said suddenly, once the sun was fully visible in the sky.

"I love you too, Sauli," Adam replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Should he do it now? Just go ahead and do it? "And I…Sauli, I love you, and…" Adam sighed, unable to find the words he suddenly needed like air. "Sauli…Sauli…will you mar-"

Adam was silenced by Sauli's lips, covering his own in a long kiss. When he pulled back slightly, Sauli whispered, against Adam's lips, the only word that Adam needed to hear.

"Yes."


End file.
